


Plongé dans les ténèbres

by Jasminkaa



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Serial Killers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasminkaa/pseuds/Jasminkaa
Summary: Ryeowook en sait trop. Mais ce ne sera bientôt plus un problème.





	Plongé dans les ténèbres

Ryeowook a des larmes aux yeux. Des torrents presque. Il veut crier mais il ne peut pas, les sons restent coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne pourrait rien dire de toute façon, à cause du bâillon sur sa bouche.

Donghae vient poser une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux, les caresse gentiment, tandis qu’il essuie les larmes de son autre main.

 

“Shh, tout va bien se passer…”

 

Il lui sourit, comme si il ne venait pas de le kidnapper, comme si Ryeowook ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver.

 

“Ne pleures plus… On va prendre un bain, d’accord ? Ca va te faire du bien…”

 

Mais Ryeowook ne veut pas prendre de bain, il sait ce qu’il y a dedans, il peut le sentir de là où il est: une odeur atroce, une odeur de mort. Mais Donghae le tient d’une main douce et ferme.

 

“Ryeowook…” L’adolescent est surpris en entendant son prénom, et puis il se rappelle qu’il l’a dit au tueur, avant de savoir que c’était un tueur. “Tu comprends pourquoi je dois faire ça, n’est-ce pas ?”

 

Il sait, il sait que c’est de sa faute, de s’être cru plus malin que la police, d’avoir été parler avec n’importe qui, il sait pourquoi il est là. Il sait ce qui va lui arriver, et il ne peut que prier silencieusement. Prier pour que quelqu’un le trouve, prier, plus réalistiquement, que la mort soit rapide, et qu’il ne souffre pas trop. Mais Ryeowook, plus que n’importe qui d’autre, sait comment cela va se passer : il a été jusqu’à étudier le processus en question, et maintenant il le regrette amèrement, car il ne peut même pas attendre une mort douce.

Donghae prend le visage de l’adolescent entre ses mains et le regarde dans les yeux. Son regard est doux. Tout chez Donghae est atrocement doux, et c’est bien ça qui a poussé Ryeowook à se confier à lui en premier lieu. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait d’écouter ses parents : il ne faut pas faire confiance aux inconnus. Mais Ryeowook a agit comme l’adolescent stupide qu’il est, comme s’il pouvait en savoir plus que les adultes autour de lui, et maintenant, il n’a plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

 

Alors Ryeowook s’accroche à cette douceur, il a envie de croire Donghae, croire que tout ira bien, même s’il sait pertinemment que c’est faux.

 

“Il faut se déshabiller pour le bain, Ryeowook… Est-ce que tu te sens de le faire seul ? Tu veux que je t’aide ?” Il veut rester habiller, retarder le moment, mais ça n’arrivera pas et il ne sait pas ce qui est pire, se laisser toucher par cet inconnu, ou se lancer par lui même dans sa mort imminente, dans la douleur et la torture que seront ses derniers instants.

Il finit par attraper son T-shirt entre ses doigts, et se déshabiller, lentement. Il tremble, de peur ou de froid, il n’est pas sûr lui-même. Il veut partir, il veut courir loin, le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Donghae est à côté de lui, il prononce des mots qui se veulent réconfortants mais qui ne font qu’accentuer l’effroi de Ryeowook.

 

“Tu es si jeune…” dit-il en regardant le corps nu de Ryeowook. Il lui prend la main, le tire vers le bain. “J’aurais aimé ne pas avoir à le faire…” Et l’adolescent aurait aimé aussi. Les larmes roulent encore plus violemment sur ses joues tandis qu’il fait face à la baignoire. Le gaz qui remplit l’air lui donne la nausée, comme tout le reste de la situation.

 

“Mais maintenant, c’est l’heure du bain.”

 

Il se tient derrière Ryeowook, le pousse gentiment vers la baignoire. L’adolescent entre par lui même, il sait qu’il est condamné.

Ce n’est que des picotement, au début, contre ses pieds puis ses chevilles. Et quand il s’assoit dans la baignoire complètement, ce sont ses parties les plus sensibles qui brûlent en premier. Ses gémissements de douleur sont étouffés par le bâillon. Il veut sortir, il veut partir. Il ne peut même pas supplier pour sa vie tandis qu’il sent sa peau être rongée petit à petit par la javel dans laquelle il trempe.

Le tueur a une main ferme sur l’épaule de l’adolescent, l’empêchant de s’enfuir, et toujours les mêmes mots à la bouche. Ils hanteront Ryeowook dans sa mort.

Quand il est sûr que le plus jeune n'essaiera plus de fuir, Donghae prend son poignet et il le porte à ses lèvres avec douceur.

 

L’adolescent n’a pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Donghae a pris un couteau, mais il regarde quand même, comme pris d’une fascination morbide pour sa propre mort.  Il sait ce qui va arriver. La coupure est presque indolore comparée aux brûlures sur le reste de son corps.

Il regarde tandis que Donghae pose délicatement ses mains dans la javel, le sang de la plaie ouverte de Ryeowook se déversant dans le bain, colorant tout de rouge. La douleur est tellement aiguë que les larmes de Ryeowook s’arrêtent sur le coup. Il est dans un état de choc. Et il continue de regarder, alors que Donghae continue sa routine, lui souriant par moment. Il ne réagit plus, il ne pense plus. A quoi bon, il ne sera bientôt plus rien. Il ne fait que se concentrer sur les mains du tueur, qui se baladent sur son corps, frottant avec insistance, comme pour laver le garçon de chacune de ses impuretés, de chacun de ses péchés.

Ryeowook connaît tout de sa méthode, et rien de son mobile. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il fait tout ça ? A une époque, Ryeowook aurait tout donné pour savoir, et maintenant il a tout abandonné, jusqu’à sa volonté de vivre. Elle ne lui serait plus utile de toute façon.

Donghae lui parle, mais il n’entend plus. Les sons sont pour les vivants, et lui, est déjà mort. C’est dans les mêmes sensations de brûlures, de démangeaisons, qu’il se sent partir, le monde s’assombrit, c’est la fin. Son corps essaye de se battre une dernière fois, il s’agite, mais il est déjà trop tard.

 

Dans son dernier soupire, il pense à ses parents. Il pleurerait, s’il en était encore capable. Il veut pleurer pour eux. Ils ont perdu leur fils. Ils penseront sans cesse à sa douleur, sans jamais la comprendre. Ryeowook les plaint. Ryeowook les envie.

Mais tout cela, c’est du passé.

  
  


Donghae observe les yeux de l’adolescent se fermer, son poul diminuer, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y en ait plus du tout. Il est désolé, vraiment, il n’aime pas changer ses habitudes. Et il n’avait pas prévu de tuer quelqu’un aujourd’hui, ça bouscule son emploi du temps, il doit faire très attention.

Il termine de nettoyer le corps de l’adolescent, et quand il est parfaitement propre, il le sort du bain, ravi de son excellent travail. Encore une fois il a géré la situation à la perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé pour ce texte, vraiment, je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi triste et cruel, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit???  
> Qu'en avez vous pensé?


End file.
